You have my heart  now dont break it
by Now and Forever true
Summary: chad and sonny like each other but wont tell each other till a mix up  short one shot Channy CDCPOV SM/CDC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi this is my first sonny with a chance fanfic. I usually write twilight stories but I decided to take a rest from them for a while for some personal reasons. **

**So this is just a happy little romantic one shot I wrote out of boredom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC obviously **

**You have my heart now don't break it**

Chad's POV

I was in my dressing room just killing time, twirling a long blue velvet box around in my hands. I don't even know why I had it in my hands. I don't even know what I am thinking about. Who am I kidding I was thinking about Sonny. I was thinking about her long brown hair and about her big chocolate brown eyes. About how much I want to kiss her prefect pink lips but that can never happen. Sonny is on So Random! The rival of McKenzie falls. We could never ever be more than friends – we were barely even that. I think the only reason she puts up with me is to save her show. But I will take it if it means I can see her smiling face practically every day. If I can hear her wind chime voice as she growls back at me. "Fine" in our usual routine argument.

Just as I stand up to go see Sonny and have our normal argument, Portlyn bursts through my door, without even knocking. She looks at me with what she probably thinks is a seductive smile, when really it just makes me want to vomit.

"Portlyn what are you doing in my dressing room" I sigh, slipping the box in my pocket.

"Sorry for being nice I just thought you might want to know I heard Sonny was leaving." She sneered at me but I barely noticed. I was up and out of the room as soon as she said leaving.

I couldn't let Sonny leave.

Before I knew it I was outside of her door. I took a deep breath and listened to the sounds from the other side of the door. A TV was buzzing quietly but my mind barely registered it I could hear Sonny's quiet muttering and sobbing. Who ever had hurt my Sonny and is forcing her to leave is going to pay. I promise that.

I lightly tap on the door, I hear as sonny's breath hitch as she calls out "who is it?"

"Its me Chad. Can I come in?" my vice pained with worry and frayed nerves. What I am saying I am Chad Dylan Copper I don't get nervous? But this is sonny - she always begins out the soft side in me.

"Yeah come in." Sonny's soft voice is just as pained. It just cuts me even deeper like a dagger to the heart to hear her in pain.

I push open the door and step inside. I am immediately punched in the face not by Sonny's fist, but by the sight before me. Sonny is sat on the couch her arms wrapped around her legs. Her chocolate eyes look up at me, holding my gaze as I sit by her side. Her hands trying to wipe away the entire stray tears.

"Sonny what's wrong?" I ask as I lightly wrap my arm around her shoulders before I even register what I am doing.

"Umm…nothing I am fine. I always am." She tried to say confidently but failed miserably. She dropped her gaze from my eyes.

"Sonny, I don't believe that. Something must be wrong otherwise you wouldn't be leaving." I mutter as her eyes suddenly coming up to meet mine again in confusion and hope.

"Chad I thought you was leaving not me."

"Sonny I am not leaving. Why would I? We have been set up I am not leaving obviously your not. Sonny. I…." I trailed of weakly. I had to tell her now: it was the prefect time. I took a deep breath and started again, this time my voice was slightly stronger with renewed hope. "Sonny I love you. I know you don't love me back and please don't leave." I was shocked as I smile spread across Sonny's face. The last of her tears were drying on her cheeks.

"Chad I love you too." She said the words that I never though I would ever hear in my whole life.

There was nothing else to do but…

I leaned slowly in to her testing the waters. She may love me and that thought brought with it joy to every inch of my being but she still might want to wait.

Sonny leaned towards me so our lips touched. Fireworks flew all around us. I kissed sonny with all the passion I could muster up. I had to shown every thing I couldn't say. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. Her arms went around my neck as she returned the pressure on my lips. I reluctantly pulled away from her for air a few moments later.

"Sonny will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her my voice still breathless.

"Yes." She said simply and pecked me on the cheek.

I gently loosened one arm from around Sonny's waist; I reached in to my pocket and took out the blue velvet box. I kept one arm securely around her waist: I didn't want to let her go. Sonny's hands slipped down my chest and fell into her lap, as she looked away from me. I could just see her cheeks lightly flushing, I am sure mine were doing the same.

I had forgotten I had brought the box with me in my hurry to get out the door. I had even forgotten I had, had it made for Sonny last week. I brought Sonny face back around to me as I freed her waist. I opened up the box and offered it to Sonny.

"Chad is that for me? Its beautiful." She asked sceptically.

"Of course its for you." I said. I took the bracelet from the box and wrapped it around her wrist. Once it was on I lifted Sonny's hand up to mine as I kissed it lightly. I muttered what I had had engraved on the bracelet, "I love you Sonny. You have my heart now don't break it. Love Chad Dylan Copper."

I heard Sonny squeal slightly out of happiness. With the hand I was still holding she pulled my face back to her lips. I happily obliged to what she wanted. After another passionate kiss she broke away whispering quietly in my ear, "I love you Chad you have my heart now don't break it."

I was happy. I was in heaven as I once again kissed Sonny Monroe for the third time today, who if I have my way will someday be Mrs Sonny Copper. She doesn't have to worry about me breaking her heart it will never happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note.

Hey I know you are all maybe a little confused as to who I am. I am forever vampire fairy. I was forever vamp but I feel I have grown a lot in the past months so I decided to change my name to suit that. Sorry for any confusion I have caused.

I am hopefully posting the first story under my new name today or tomorrow. It is called Vamp Exams. It should be good once I have finished.

Maybe after that I will write some more for my other stories but I am on work experience from Monday and need to sort that and all the schoolwork that goes with it. But I will hopefully update soon.

Bye for now at least

~ Forever Vampire Fairy


End file.
